Game Day
by CupcakeCrazy101
Summary: Note:I wrote this when I was younger. When Brian decides to participate in Game Day, he wants his sister Lily to go too. After she agrees and becomes a cheerleader, she cheers for Brian at the games. But after finally winning the Ski Hill, they thought they had won, but Team Yellow had gotten Town! But Brian isn't good at Dance-Off. But can Lily pull it off by herself?


**Okay, my younger sibling asked me to post this on my account, so if you don't like this, don't blame me. Just so you know, this is in the world of Club Penguin. Anyway, NO FLAMES. You flame my younger sibling, and your comment will be deleted. Okay? Okay. **

**Hi! This is the newer message. This is Game Day. Hope you like it! Oh, and I wrote this when I was younger, so it won't be as good, okay?**

**DISCLAMIER:I don't own anything about Club Penguin!**

* * *

"I can't! I just can't!" Lily said.

"Don't be silly. Of course you can. Just pick red, blue, green, or yellow. Simple. Then, just have fun! Don't listen to the red trainer! Have fun! You can!" Brian replied.

"Okay… I choose green. I think maybe, I should just be a cheerleader, not a player. I don't need a jersey." Lily said.

"You don't want to do any games?" Brain asked.

"Umm, really only the dance game. But don't the cheerleaders do that one?" Lily asked.

Her eyes twinkled. She started dancing. Not very long. Just one of her favorite moves. Then she put her hand in the air and one on her hip for the ending.

"It's my favorite!" She said again.

"Well, yes, really, as a cheerleader, you can do any game. You just can't try to conquer any zones. But, since I chose green, could you follow me and cheer for me in all of the games? Isn't that what the cheerleaders do?" Brian asked.

"Yes..." Lily studdered.

"Is something wrong? Maybe, if I'm fast enough, you can do some games afterward. And maybe upgrade your wardrobe. Don't worry! If you cheer for me, some of the money I'm awarded will go to you. Then you can buy a cheerleader dress and pom poms." Brian said, running off.

He thought that would assure her. But still, she was worried. If he was bad at the games, who knew how long it'd take for him to conquer the island! She always loved dancing, wore dancing clothes, and if you were looking for her, she was at the Night Club. If she was earning coins, she was doing the dance game. She had won many awards. She had a purple puffle names Jazzy. At the igloo, she had dance posters. In her Stamp Book, she had the 'Be in the Same Room as DJ Candence' stamp! It was hard to meet all those people! But she hung in there so much, she had met her.

The next day was GAME DAY. Brian gave her some money he had earned to buy his gear. But they gave him too much, so he gave some to her. At the Gift Shop, he bought a green jersey, green propeller cap, and green shoes. Then he got some green face paint. She got a green cheerleading outfit and white pom-poms. She got her own face paint. They were getting geared up. She looked like a cheerleader. The two green siblings walked out. She only wanted to do the Dance Game. Good thing there Team Base was at Town, where the Night Club was. But since they didn't need to conquer that area, what use was it to go there?

He was at the last zone, the Ski Hill, and had beaten it, but Team Yellow had beaten Town! They hurried there.

"You'll never beat us!" The Team Yellow leader declared.

"Maybe we CAN!" Brian said.

Brian challenged them. There were two games of Dance Off. But from the past, Brian knew he was horrible at dancing.

"Lily, can you please do the Dance Off games for me? Our team can't conquer the island if you don't!" Brian said.

Lily hesitated. "Okay! TO CONQUER THE ISLAND!" Lily said.

She danced so hard, her jacket was sweaty after one dance. Brian did two games:Feed-a-Puffle and Java Jump. Then, Lily danced again. The Dance Jacket had to be thrown away.

Soon, every yellow sign was green.  
"Green team conquered the island!" Lily cried.

"No, you conquered the island. Without you, Green Team couldn't of did this. That's why I asked for a award for you. Not many cheerleaders get that, huh?" Brian scoffed.

"No!" Lily cried happily.

She was happy for the rest of her life. If she was sad, just looking at that trophy made her happy again.

* * *

**So, how did you think my sibling did? If you have any good comments, please review this story, because my sibling really wants to become a writer and those comments would really encourage them. Thank you! =)**

**Newer Message: Hi! What did you think? I was youger, so if it wasn't as good, sorry! Oh, and this isn't on EyeoftheCobra's page anymore, so don't check it for this. But DO check it for other awesome CP stories and more.**


End file.
